A Mishap with Manuals
by ParaFlux
Summary: Jumping on the bandwagon of LolliDictator's USERGUIDE AND MANUAL's and makeing a fic of my own A Co-write with HLY66 Thank you and enjoy! Rated T for possible swearing and insanity


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Russia's character song 'Winter', Green Day, DeathNote or Simone but I do own Willow (Simone is HLY66's OC! She's co-writing this fic with me)**

**Chapter 1: In which the insanity begins**

**'Fukaki kumo yo**

**Someru Окно**

**Taeshi hikari yo**

**Yogiru akumu**

**Oou Шарф**

**Boku wa ugokidasu…'**

"Merda,"**(sh*t)** A yell was heard after a loud thud, as a girl in her 20's was startled out of her bed. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Where the hell did I put my phone" She muttered rummaging around for the source of the music. She found it and answered quickly "Yo!"

"Hey Will! It's Simone!" A voice chirped on the other end.

"Simi! How are ya, Hun?" The girl now known as 'Will' or Willow Blake as her full name was asked.

"I'm not too bad, you?"

"Awesome!" She replied in a teasing tone, smirk forming on her lips.

"Oh god, not that again" Simone sighed, clearly exasperated with the other.

"What have you got against Prussia anyway?" Willow whined, smirk falling into a playful pout despite the other not being able to see her.

"He's so damn egotistical!"

"So! That's half his charm" Willow laughed flopping down on her couch.

"You are so weird" Simone sighed again.

"So, you finally noticed?"

"Yeah, whatever. You've got 5 minutes" Simone giggled. That was one of her favourite phrases from this stupid game one of her friends has. "Anyway, I'm in a taxi~" She sung.

"Eh? So?"

"I'm coming to visit" She chirped.

"Wait….wait wait wait wait wait. What? WHAT!" Willow gazed at her very mess room in horror.

"Yeah I'm about 5 minutes away now"

"Ohno, oh nononononononono. Got to go, see you in a bit!" She hung up and rushed around trying to clean up before her cousin got there, which is NOT an easy thing to do when you live in a mansion.

_**'Ding~ Dong~ Ding~ Dong~'**_

"THAT WAS LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES" Willow screamed in despair before trudging over to her door. She opened it to see Simone smiling with…...oh god that was a BIG suitcase...

"Exactly HOW long are you planning on staying here, you freeloader?!" Willow squeaked.

"The summer" She said letting herself in.

"Oh, joys arise"

"Aww, you love me really"

"Are you sure? I did nearly kill you with a pillow once" Willow mused with a wicked glint in her eyes

"Meh, so what?" Simone yawned kicking of her converse….

_Ah; let me take this time to describe the two…._

Willow is about 25 years old, stands at about 5'7, skinny but lean and filthy rich. She's got shoulder length, wavy dark red hair and dark blue eyes. She's most often seen wearing some combination of plaid and jeans, most commonly a red and black plaid overshirt with a white tank underneath and light blue denim jeans. Her favourite type of shoes are 'cowboy boots' or just any pair of leather knee-highs. She's chipper, friendly, sarcastic, has a pretty dark sense of humour and is always ready for a new challenge. Also she can speak fluently in several languages.

Simone is 23, stands at 5'6 foot exactly, average build and is Willow's cousin she has medium length brown hair and blue eyes and her outfit is camo jeans, black leather converse and burgundy t-shirt. She's quite around stranger but chatty with friends, a little on the stubborn side and a bit of a pessimist.

_Moving right along…._

"Fair enough, I'm going to go find Lappy." Will shrugged before running off somewhere.

Lappy? Simone thought, sitting down on the sofa in the living room.

**Xx 10 minutes later xX**

"FOUND HIM!" Willow screeched popping up from behind the sofa where Simone had started to fall asleep.

"WhoWhatWhenWhereWhy?" Simone jumbled, having been startled into awakeness rather suddenly.

"Lappy." She said in a 'duh' tone holding up a sleek silver laptop with the Prussian flag as a desktop.

"Wait, wasn't that the union jack last time? And Italy's the time before that?"

"I like flags" Was the simple answer, you get that a lot from Will.

"Okaaaay, so what did you-"

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Willow cut her off and showed her the site she wanted. ChibiRomano's 10 minute Breakfast challenge….again

"NononononononoNO!" Simone quickly plugged her ears "Make it stoooop!" Hopefully, Green Day will block out the sounds.

BaDing!

"Saved by the pop-up" She muttered as Willow 'hm'd' and came to sit with her.

"Lookie! Win…Free….HETALIA UNITS!" Willow squealed in joy and bounced in her seat.

"Hmm." She thought. The instruction was 'Enter Hetalia Fanart to be in with a chance of winning', this sounded simple enough. "Didn't you draw a HetaOni Fanart a while back?" She asked. "You could enter that."

"Fantastic idea, Mi amore!" Willow placed 'Lappy' on the sofa and sprinted off again.

"Don't call me that"

_**Xx 20 minutes pass xX**_

"Okay I found it and sent it off!" Willow chirped coming out of hell-knows-where, again. "Now we just have to wait right?"

"Yup"

"Ugh"

Xx 3 day time skip - nothing really interesting happening xX

"OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!" Willow screamed, bursting into Simone's room waving a letter around excitedly.

"Eh? Wha?" Came a sleepy reply.

"I WON, I WON I WON! THE COMPETITION, I WON IT! WE GET FREE HETALIA UNITS!"

"Brilliant, now let me sleep you crazy fool! Or I will throw Snickers at you – because I got given it and I don't like peanuts" Simone grumbled, ducking back under her covers. Willow huffed and placed her hands on her hips, sticking out her tongue at the lump.

"I'll make you…...PASTAAAAAA!" Willow yelled.

"You will!?" Simone said as she shot up suddenly, looking almost feral.

"Yup, you just got to read the letter to me while I do it, okay?"

"It's a deal!" Simone leapt out of bed and scurried to the bathroom to change while Willow smirked and wandered downstairs to start the pasta with a cheery whistle.

"Congratulations on winning! Your artwork was picked above all others and as such you have been rewarded greatly. Your first unit should arrive in the next 4 days. Enjoy!" Simone read while stuffing her face with pasta. "Hang on, how many are there?"

"Beats me" Will shrugged "So we have 4 days, huh? Better get some shopping done eh?"

"Agreed"

**XxTo the shops!xX**

Around three hours later, the two had devoured most of the stores in the shopping centre buying clothes, food, a few games for Willow and some new CDs for Simone.

"Okay so there are a lot of possible characters we could get" Willow started as they sat in the car, slurping on milkshakes from mcdonalds and thinking of where to go next "But a lot of them drink so I suggest we hit the liquor store first, I need more of my spirits anyway."

"So what would we need? And, Uhh, I'm not sure you're supposed to be drinking…" Simone gave her a look, nothing good came from Willow and alcohol being together for any amount of time.

"Um…. We need Vodka if we get Russia, German beer specifically if we get Germany or Prussia, though mostly Prussia would drink it, some form of classic alcohol if we get Iggy-brows like Whiskey or Rum or Ale, maybe Brandy? Brandy's good...oh! And Cherry liqueur for me of course."

"Um, right…." Simone frowned, a little annoyed because Willow had avoided her question…. Again, she absolutely hated it when her cousin did that.

"Hey, does my garden still have sunflowers growing in it?"

"It's your ''garden'', and I use the term lightly, do you expect me to know what's crawling around in that jungle?" Simone huffed starting up the car.

"Okay, fair enough" Willow laughed as Simone backed her silver Ferrari, a 18th birthday gift from Willow, out of the parking lot.

"And that's it?" She asked.

"Until we know what unit we got? Yeah" Willow yawned, reclining in the seat and chewing on the straw from her drink.

**Xx 4 Days, some fishing and a game of Poker later xX**

_**~Ding Dong~**_

"Nggggh Simi, answer that or I'll feed you to the M&M's!" Willow yelled.

"You're not a morning person, eh?" Simone laughed answering the door. "Hel-WHAT?" She screeched seeing a huge crate in the doorway. "What in the world?"

"Sorry ma'am" The delivery boy poked his head round from the side. He was roughly in his twenty's with messy brown hair and green blue eyes. Simone stared at the logo of his uniform "Uh, Miss?"

"What are you staring at, cuz?" Willow yawned coming up from behind her wearing her black and red PJ's. She followed her cousin's gaze and burst out laughing "F-Flying Mint Bunny!" She howled clutching her stomach, doubled over in hysterics and even Simone gave a chuckle.

"I get that a lot more than you might think" The delivery boy smiled. "Miss Blake?" he asked, holding out a clipboard with a form on it. Simone pushed Willow in front of her and pointed.

"Yup, lady of the house present and accounted for." She snorted, still trying to get her giggling under control.

"Sign here, please" He said, pointing to the signature part. "Would you like me to bring it in for you?" Willow nodded and he wheeled the human sized crate into the lobby with a low whistle.

"Nice place you have here, miss" He said as Simone and Willow followed, the former carrying a slightly smaller crate.

"Thanks, is that all?" she asked.

"Yep, your next unit should arrive in about a week." And with that new tid-bit of information, he left, driving his huge 'Flying Mint Bunny' van. The girls shared a glance before cackling. "Can you believe that? 'Flying Mint Bunny deliveries!' never have I ever seen such a hilarious company!" Willow exclaimed.

"I know right? Amazing!"

"So, I wonder who we got." Willow hummed.

"Check the manual" Simone said as she started to open the smaller box.

"Right..."

**'IVAN BRAGINSKI: User Guide and Manual...'**

"Simone?" Willow called shakily.

"Yeah"

"We're dead"

"Why?"

"We got Russia"

"Oh"

"So, how do we wake him up?" Willow asked, poking his crate.

"We have a few options..." Simone read the manual out to her.

"I vote the first suggestion!"

"You would, but I agree seeing as you speak Russian" Simone backed off a little as Willow stood and cleared her throat. "_Брат"_**(Brother)** She yelled, suddenly the crate began to shake and sobbing could be heard from inside. Willow giggled and leaned closer to the box. "_Брат"_ She whispered creepily. "_Знакомства, Знакомства, Знакомства"_**(Marry)**

"GO AWAY!" A choked yell cried.

"You are having waaaaay too much fun" Simone muttered backing away further. Willow sighed and opened up the box "Ivan? I'm not Natalya, its okay" She called softly, like one might do when trying to coax a scared child out of hiding.

"Y-you are not? You are nicer, _да?_" He asked climbing up out of the crate in all his 6 foot something glory. **(Yes?)**

_"Да, Я друг"_ Willow smiled.**(Yes, I am a friend)**

_"Вы говорите русский язык?"_ Ivan asked excitedly. **(You speak Russian?)**

"Someone please include me now?" Simone called.

"Yes, I will. Ivan, meet my cousin Simone Hathaway. Oh and my name is Willow Blake."

"It is nice to meet you, comrades." Ivan smiled a suddenly let of his famous 'Kolkolkol'.

"Should we run?" Willow squeaked.

"I think it may be wise." Simone whispered. The two dashed off.

"There's Vodka in the fridge!" Willow yelled back.

'They are strange…..' Ivan thought watching them 'This shall be fun'

**To be continued…**

**And the first chapter is DONE!**

**Translations are done via google translate, sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
